Fille ou garçon
by Alyx Engel
Summary: un choix, deux vie, leurs histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Izumi point de vue

Je réveille au sons du réveille sentent quelque larmes encore humide sur mes joue je me dirige vers la salle de bain évitant mon regard dans le miroir je n'aime pas ce qu'il reflète les autres mais surtout mais parents ne comprend ils ne cessent de répéter que je devrais être fière que je suis une très belle fille voilà le problème je suis une fille enfin disons plutôt la vérité je suis un garçons dans un corps de fille mais ça personne ne le comprend ou plutôt ne l'accepte personne a par elle, meme si je devrais plutôt dire lui Tamara il est mon seul ami il est comme moi un autre garçons piéger dans le mauvais corps je me déshabille et prend une douche même mes long cheveux me dégoute mais surtout ma poitrine Tamara a eu plus de chance la sienne et plate mais la mienne et énorme alors que je sors de la salle de bain je me prépare pour la journée et attache mes cheveux en chignon je m'habille assez sombrement un simple jeans chandail a manche courte et une veste je descendant la première chose que je remarque et le regarde en colère de ma mère elle m'agrippe fermement par le bras.

'' Izumi chérie voyons regarde toi une jeune fille de ton âge ne devrait pas porter de pantalon.''  
Oh, ai-je oublié de vous dire que mes parents étaient vieux jeux.

'' Maman j'ai presque 18 ans.''

'' Peut-être mais tu restes une fille remonte te changer et mets cette robe bleu que je t'ai acheté.''  
Je fais se quelle dis après un certain temps j'ai compris que ce serait plus simple de faire semblent d'être une bonne fille obéissante lorsque je monte dans ma chambre je prends un sac à dos et mets quelque vêtement à l'intérieur et sort la robe du placard un mois juste un autre mois et je pourrais partir d'ici Tamara et moi ont déjà trouvé un médecin qu'il accepterait de nous opérer quand nous aurons l'âge je redresser et cette fois si ma mère m'accueille avec un sourire.

'' Voilas beaucoup mieux mais attend regarde tes cheveux.''  
Elle détache mes cheveux et les laisse tomber sur mes épaules.

'' Je vais voire Tamara en a prévue d'aller faire les boutiques.''  
'' Bien sur chérie amuser vous.''

Je marche jusqu'à la maison voisine et oui Tamara et moi sont voisins je frappe la porte il vient m'ouvrir rapidement je remarque sa mère aussi la forcer à mettre une robe il se tourne vers l'intérieur et parle à sa mère.

'' Maman Izumi et là on va au centre d'achat on sera de retour pour souper.''

Et oui se soir je soupe chez lui. Il sort et me suis nous marchons un moment mais au lieu d'aller au centre d'achats nous nous enfonçons dans les bois et nous dirigeons vers notre cabane là-bas nous nous changeons cette endroit est notre refuge le seul endroit où nous pouvons être nous-même Tamara se tourne vers moi il a l'air triste je tente de le réconforter.

'' Juste un mois et après on sera libre. ''

'' Oui juste un mois.''

Il pose sa tête contre mon épaule.

'' Dis Tam tu as pensé au nom que tu que tu allais prendre après l'opération moi j'ai choisi Itsuki et toi.''

Il lève les yeux vers moi et sourie un peu.

'' Thomas.''  
'' Thomas c'est jolie.''

'' Merci Itsuki.''

J'éclate de rire oui tout ira bien j'en suis sur

'' J'ai une idée prend moi en photo.''  
Je lève un regard intrigué vers lui.

'' Pourquoi.''  
'' Comme ça si on se perd de vue après l'opération tu n'auras qu'à me montrer la photo pour que je te reconnaisse.''

'' Bon idée prend moi en photo aussi.''  
Nous restons ici à discuter pendent des heures puis nous rentrons chez lui une fois arriver nous racontons a sa mère que nous n'avons rien trouver d'intéressent le repas se passe en silence une fois terminer sa mère me propose de rester dormir elle a déjà demander à ma mère qui a accepter après ce jour le reste du mois se passe tranquillement le jour de ses 18 ans nos bagage sont près nous laissons un mot à nos parents nous demandant de ne pas essayer de nous retrouver le jour suivant nos somme opérer comme nous le craignions nous nous ne sommes pas revue après par mesure de sécurité j'ignorais ou-il aller être opérer et où il allait partir après voilà maintenant six ans que tout cela c'est passer j'ai gardé sa photo au cas où je le reverrait je me réveille entendent la sonnerie du réveille je me dirige vers la salle de bain et m'attarde devant le miroir je suis fière de mon apparence mes traits et mon corps son devenu plus masculin mais garde quand même un touche féminine je passe une main sur mes joue ou se trouve un barbe de trois jour se sourie je me reconnais enfin en me regardent dans le miroir j'ai enfin l'impression de me voir.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Je suis maintenant dans un bar essayant de me calmer, un détective priver et venus me voire envoyer par mes parents heureusement, il croyait que j'étais un ami d'Izumi et ne m'a pas reconnue. Assis au bar je remarque un jeune homme d'environ mon âge, il regarde une photo. Je me penche vers lui curieux et ce que je vois m'étonne, il regarde une photo d'une jeune adolescente enfaite, une photo de moi adolescent. Il remarque que je le regarde et sort en courant, cette photo cela veut dire il s'agit de …Tamara. Je me mets à courir derrière lui dans la ruelle derrière le bar. Il finit par tomber sur un cul de sac et se tourne vers moi, il semble en colère.

 **''** **Pourquoi tu me suis ?''**  
Décidément il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi directe.

 **''** **C'était vraiment une bonne idée la photo.''  
** Il me regarde sans comprendre. Je m'avance vers lui et lui tend mon portable ou j'ai affiché la photo que j'ai prisse de lui, il y a six ans.

 **''** **A vrai dire je voudrais te montrer ça.''  
** Il regarder la photo quelque minutes et lève un regarde remplie de larme vers moi.  
 **'' Izumi… C'est toi.''**

 **''** **Oui… Ça fait longtemps Tam ou devrai-je dire Thomas ?''**

Il me rend mon portable avant de me sauter au cou. Je le serre contre moi pendent un long moment avant de l'éloigner. Je prends son visage dans mes mains et le regarde attentivement

 **''** **Regarde toi, Thomas, tu es magnifique.''**

 **''** **Et toi tu es devenue un vrai tombeur, je suis heureux de te revoir enfin.''**

 **''** **Moi aussi, alors et si tu venais faire un tour chez moi.''**

 **''** **Bien sûr.''**  
Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules, comme quand nous étions adolescent. Nous passons tout le trajet parler du passer de nos souvenir dans la cabane, une fois arriver je le vois regarder les murs attentivement. Soudain son visage prend un aire inquiet il passe une main sur mon front

' **'** **Ça va Itsuki ?''**  
J'hésite à lui dire mais fini par m'y résoudre.

 **''** **Mes parents ont envoyé un détective priver pour me retrouver.''  
'' Toi aussi, le mien ma retrouver la semaine dernière heureusement il n'a pas compris qui j'étais.''  
'' Moi non plus.''**

Il me pince une joue

 **''** **Aller ma belle changeant de sujet, En dirait que tu es toujours aussi fan de baseball.''  
'' Oui je me suis entrainer depuis et fait des recherches, il parait que les Mariners cherche de nouveaux batteur. J'ai prévue de passer les sélections.''**

 **''** **Toi aussi.''**  
Je me mets à rire doucement, on dirait que ça recommence.

 **''** **On dirait que nous serons encore inséparable, ma chère.''**

 **''** **Évidement, ma belle, ne compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher d'une semelle.''**

Nous éclatent de rire, il finit par passer le reste de la nuit ici. Tous ce que nous avons fait c'est parler et parler. Pendent nos conversation j'ai remarqué que contrairement à quand nous étions adolescent nous parlions de l'autre au masculin, maintenant nous le fessons au féminine. Il faudra faire attention à ça devient les autre. Lorsque que le soleil se lève nous nous endorment dans le bras l'un de l'autre. Je me réveille avant lui et en profite pour le regarder dormir, depuis que je les revue. Je me rends compte des réels sentiments que j'ai pour lui, déjà depuis notre plus jeune âge nous étions attirées par les hommes, mais j'ignore si il partage mes sentiments. Il commence à se réveiller doucement, je sens ma joue rougir. Il se lève et me regarde droit dans les yeux, ses joue devient rouge aussi. Nous détournant le regard l'un de l'autre, un silence gênant s'installe. Je fini par le rompe.

 **''** **Thomas je… je dois te dire quelque chose.''**

Il se tourne vers moi et avant que j'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, il m'embrasse doucement.

 **''** **Moi aussi je t'aime.''**

Je sourie avant de l'attirer dans un long baissé passionné, nous nous séparons uniquement pour reprendre notre souffle. Il passe une main sur mon visage, caressent doucement ma joue.

 **''** **Tu sais quoi, je l'aime bien ta barbe, elle te va bien.''**  
Il dépose un baisser sur ma joue, un au coin de mes lèvre avant de m'embrasser a nouveaux. Je passe un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire dans mes bras.

 **''** **Tu m'as manqué Tam.''  
'' Toi aussi Izu.''**

Il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois avant de se levé, il se tourne vers moi et me tend une main amical.

 **''** **Et si on aller prendre une douche ?''**

Je sens mon visage devenir rouge.

 **''** **Ensemble ?''**

 **''** **Bien sûr on le fessait bien avant.''**

Je prends sa main et le suis jusqu'à la salle de bain. Pendent que nous, nous déshabillant, j'en profite pour le regarder a la dérobe puis j'entendis l'eau couler. Il me fait signe de le rejoindre, ce que je fis. Je passe une partie de la douche à admirer son corps surtout à quel point il a changé et vue la rougeur de ses joue, il fait comme moi. Quelque jour plus tard, il emménage avec moi puis le jour des sélections arrive. Nous y allons ensemble, au cours des sélections le coach semble impressionner par nos capacités et nous somme tout le deux engagé. En dirait bien que c'est le début de notre nouvelle vie ensemble.

 ** _Un gros merci d'avoir pris la peine de me lire._**

 ** _N'hésitez pas à partager, à donner votre avis ou encore si vous avez des idées pour améliorer mes fan fic ou des demande spéciale d'anime, manga que voire même de couple que vous voudriez voire. Penser aussi à voir mes autres fans fiction et à les commenter._**


End file.
